juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News
right|120px *Amauri cieszy się z pobytu w Juve :Brazylijczyk Amauri wyraził dziś swoje zadowolenie ze swojego świetnego startu w biało-czarnej koszulce. Były napastnik Palermo w 17 ligowych spotkaniach zanotował aż 11 trafień, przez co kibice Starej Damy w ogóle nie odczuli braku innego snajpera - Davida Trezeguet. "Bardzo dobrze przystostowałem się do życia w Juventusie" - powiedział Amauri dla Studio Sport. "Nadal gram na poziomie, na który udało mi się wejść w Palermo. Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy wiele się nauczyłem i zbieram plony z lat pracy. Jako klub, Juventus troszczy się o każdy detal, a to pozwala mi w spokoju pracować i poprawiać wszystkie moje słabe strony. Mam wspaniałe relacje z kibicami, w Turynie jest zawsze ogromny entuzjazm." Występy Brazylijczyka docenił także prezydent Juventusu Giovanni Cobolli Gigli. "Amauri robi postępy z meczu na mecz, stał się wielką gwiazdą Juve i włoskiej piłki. Widzimy jego talent w sposobie w jaki broni, atakuje, w ilości bramek, jakie zdobywa. Jest najlepszym piłkarzem Juventusu w 2008 roku, wyłączając Del Piero." *Sparing z Monaco 6. stycznia :Po zwycięstwie w Bergamo, zawodnicy i sztab szkoleniowy Juventusu Turyn mogą cieszyć się z zasłużonej przerwy świątecznej. Bianconeri będą ładować swoje akumulatory do 30. grudnia, kiedy ponownie spotkają się w Vinovo, żadne zgrupowanie nie jest planowane. Szóstego stycznia drużyna wyleci do Messiny, gdzie będzie miała okazję rozegrać sparingowy mecz z francuskim Monaco (godzina pozostaje nadal do ustalenia). Od 2007 roku Monaco prowadzone jest przez byłego brazylijskiego zawodnika Ricardo Gomesa, zespół znajduje się w obecnie w środku tabeli Ligue 1, na 14 pozycji, mając 23 punkty na koncie. W ekipie z Księstwa znajduje się wielu znanych we Włoszech piłkarzy, np. bramkarz Flavio Roma (ex-Piacenza), Chorwat Dario Simic (ex-Inter i Milan), boczny obrońca Leandro Cufre (ex-Roma). Drugim bramkarzem Monaco jest Yohann Thuram-Ulien, kuzyn byłego piłkarza Juve Liliana Thurama. To jego pierwszy sezon w zespole Ligue 1. right|120px *Capello wierzy w Juve :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Anglii Fabio Capello uważa, że Juventus jest w stanie dogonić Inter w tegorocznych rozgrywkach Serie A, który ma obecnie nad Bianconerimi 6 punktów przewagi. "Juve to jedyny prawdziwy rywal dla Interu" - powiedział Don Fabio dla telewizj Rai. "Nerazzurri mają jednak tak świetny skład, że trudno jest sobie wyborazić ich nie zdobywających Scudetto. Mimo, że będzie ciężko dotrzymać im kroku, Juventus znajduje się w znakomitej formie i będzie walczył do samego końca." *Molinaro: Utrzymać tę determinację :Cristian Molinaro udzielił stacji Juventus Channel krótkiego wywiadu po spotkaniu w Bergamo. "Nie było łatwo, raczej bardzo trudno, gdyż rywale zagrali dobrze. W pierwszych dziesięciu minutach pierwszej i drugiej połowy meczu sprawili nam sporo problemów, ale na szczęście udało nam się objąć prowadzenie i utrzymać rezultat." Odnośnie walki o Scudetto, Molinaro zadeklarował: "Musimy zagrać tak jak dzisiaj, za wyjątkiem pierwszych dziesięciu minut. Z właściwą determinacją wiemy, że możemy pokonać każdego, a to jest nastawienie, które powinno nas popchnąć do przodu, by spróbować dogonić lidera." right|120px *Amauri: Ważne zwycięstwo :Strzelec trzeciej bramki w meczu z Atalantą Brazylijczyk Amauri tuż po zakończeniu spotkania w Bergamo skomentował dzisiejszy pojedynek. "Udało nam się wywalczyć ważne zwycięstwo. Miejmy nadzieję, że rok 2009 zakończymy nawet lepiej niż 2008. Wiemy, że Inter ma 6 punktów więcej niż my, to silna drużyna, która wygrywa nawet gdy nie gra dobrze, ale my nadal walczymy. Nie możemy się zrelaksować, a potem zobaczymy, co się wydarzy." Napastnik Juve jest zadowolony nie tylko z wyniku i kolejnej bramki, ale także z całej pierwszej części sezonu w jego wykonaniu. "Zakończenie roku w ten sposób było dla mnie niezwykle ważne. Nie jest łatwo przyjść do wielkiego klubu i błyskawicznie dobrze sobie radzić. To także dzięki moim kolegom z zespołu, ta grupa dała im odpowiednie warunki, by się zaaklimatyzować i pomogła mi w zdobyciu wszystkich moich goli." *Ranieri: Pierwszy gol ze spalonego :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Claudio Ranieri przyznał po końcowym gwizdku arbitra w meczu z Atalantą Bergamo, że pierwszy gol dla jego podopiecznych padł ze spalonego. "Tak, to prawda, Marchionni był na spalonym. Dowiedziałem się o tym po zakończeniu spotkania, po obejrzeniu powtórek jest to jasne. Mimo to, zagraliśmy dobry mecz, kontrolowaliśmy rywala znajdującego się w dobrej formie, szczególnie w pojedynkach u siebie. Te trzy punkty są zasłużone. Doni i Floccari świetnie razem współpracowali, późniejsze wejście Vieriego dało im więcej doświadczenia i siły. W zeszłym sezonie nasza obrona była drugą najlepszą w Serie A, a w tym roku znowu pracujemy na wysokim poziomie. To zasługa nie tylko naszych czterech defensorów, ale raczej całej drużyny poruszającej się jednomyślnie. Jestem zadowolony ze sposobu w jaki powstrzymaliśmy Atalantę, gdyż do tej pory strzelili wiele goli na własnym boisku." Wczoraj Inter wygrał dzięki późnej bramce Maicona, która również nie powinna zostać uznana. Zapytany o to, czy go to rozzłościło, Ranieri odpowiedział: "Nie, ponieważ przypomniałem sobie, że Mauro Camoranesi strzelił Interowi bramkę ze spalonego w zeszłym sezonie. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają." Co trzeba zrobić, żeby zniwelować sześciopunktową stratę do Interu? "Jedynym sposobym, by ich dogonić, jest podtrzymanie zwycięskiej passy i liczenie, że oni przestaną zwyciężać. Obecnie idą jak burza, a nam pozostaje nadzieja, że się potkną." Kategoria:Strona główna